The Glee Project Pregnancy Pact
by TGPMichellie
Summary: Lindsay is pregnant and all of her friends decide to get pregnant too so she won't be alone in this situation. They're in high school (17 years old) TGP never happened. Contains: Michellie, Blaria, Charlin, Camanna and Damsay.
1. Everything won't be alright

A/N: Hey guys! My name is Marianne and today I am releasing my first fan fiction named "The Pregnancy Pact"! Like I just said it's my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh and also, I'm a French Canadian so my vocabulary may need a little work. So, this is a Glee Project 1&2 Fan fiction it will contain 5 couples: Michellie (Michael/Nellie), Blaria (Blake/Maria (Blake's real life girlfriend)), Charlin (Charlie/Aylin), Camanna (Cameron/Shanna) and Damsay (Damian/Lindsay). The first few chapters will be about Damsay since Lindsay is the first one to get pregnant, but if you keep reading you'll read about other pairings. EnjoyJ! I DO NOT OWN THE GLEE PROJECT 'CAUSE IF I WOULD LINDSAY WOULD HAVE WON FIRST SEASON!

Chapter 1: Everything won't be alright

Lindsay didn't understand. 3 weeks ago, Damian and her "did it" for the first time and they used protection. And now, there she was at a drugstore with her friends, Nellie, Maria, Aylin and Shanna, looking at pregnancy tests. She couldn't be here anymore. She felt sick. What if someone she knew saw her? She needed to get out of here!

She took the first box that she saw and left to pay. She didn't care what the cashier would think when he saw a 17 years old girl buying a pregnancy test. She just wanted to get this over with.

Lindsay and the girls drove back to Shanna's because they knew Shanna's mom would still be working. "Are you going to be okay?" Nellie asked. "Yeah, of course I'll be alright! I'm seventeen and possibly pregnant! My life couldn't get any better!" Lindsay said sarcastically. "Honey, we're only trying to help you." Shanna said. "I know, but I'm freaking out!" "Everything will be alright. If it turns out that you're pregnant, we'll help you get through this." Maria said trying to hide how scared she was for her friend. "Okay, here we go!" Lindsay said while entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

10 minutes passed. Maria was starting to get really nervous. What was taking her so long? She then heard a quiet sob "Lindsay, are you okay?" Maria shouted loud enough for Lindsay to hear her. Lindsay then got out of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god! Sweetie!" Shanna said while running to go hug her friend. "Everything will be alright." Shanna tried to comfort her friend the best she could but everybody knew that everything wasn't going to be alright.

A/N: So that was the first chapter! I'll try to post one chapter a day but it might be less or more. Hope you liked that one! Don't forget to leave feedback J


	2. FIFA afternoon brings bad news

A/N: Chapter 2! I got great comments on the first chapter so i'm really pumped to continue this story J for all the Dameron shippers; they'll be some bromance between those two in this chapter. So here we go and I hope you'll like this one!

Chapter 2: FIFA afternoon brings bad news

"Yeah! Finally!" Damian and Cameron had been playing FIFA in Cameron's bedroom for 2 hours and Damian just won for the first time of the night. "Congrats! The score is now 8-1 for me." Cameron said mockingly. "Can't you just let me appreciate my victory?" "No, not really." "Ok anyways, let's start another game!" Damian was ready to beat Cameron a second time when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Wait a minute." Damian told Cameron as he was taking his in his hand to read the text message he had just received. "Come over at my house. We need to talk RIGHT NOW!" The text message was from Lindsay and it freaked Damian a bit because Lindsay never used caps even when she found out that Damian made out with another girl at a party because he was too drunk. "Cameron, I have to leave. Linds needs to talk." Damian told Cameron. "Wait, did you cheat on her again?" Cameron asked. "No! She just wants to talk!" "About what?" "I don't know but it seems important 'because she used caps in her text message." "Ouch! Seems like bad news! Good luck!" "Thanks. Bye." And with that, Damian left Cameron's house without knowing that he was spending his last minutes as a normal teenager.

A/N: I know this chapter was short but I'll try to post another one tonight since I don't have a lot of homeworks J Don't forget to leave feedback!


	3. The last words he wanted to hear

A/N: Chapter 3! This one is going to be about Damsay and Lindsay is going to tell Damian that she's pregnant! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The last words he wanted to hear

Lindsay was waiting anxiously for Damian to arrive when she heard the garage door open. "Hey Linds!" Kayla Pearce (Lindsay's mom) entered the house with a huge smile on her face until she saw Lindsay's scared face. "What's wrong, honey?" The overprotective mom asked "Nothing" Lindsay simply answered. "I'm going to the park." Lindsay then said when she saw Damian's car parked in front of her house. She didn't want her mom to know she was pregnant because they were both extremely close and she didn't want this problem to ruin their relationship. She got out of the house and ran to Damian to give him a huge kiss. "Hey babe" Damian said before giving his girlfriend another long and passionate kiss. "Hey, do you want to go to the park so we can talk?" Lindsay asked though it wasn't a question because there was no way she could talk about the pregnancy in her house while her mom was there. "Okay" Damian answered.

A minute later, Damian was driving to the park while Lindsay was sitting on the passenger side, silent, too scared to say anything.

Ten minutes later, Damian parked the car on the side of the road and the couple went for a small walk in the park. "So, what did you wanted to talk about?" Damian asked scared of what Lindsay's answer would be.

Lindsay took a deep breath and opened her mouth but instead of words, a sob escaped from her lips.

Damian didn't know what to do. He just stood there in shock. Lindsay NEVER cried. After a few minutes, she calmed down, took another deep breath and said the last two words Damian wanted to hear: "I'm pregnant"

A/N: Cliff-hanger! What will Damian's reaction will be? Will they keep the baby? Keep reading to find out and don't forget to leave feedback J


	4. Act like your life wasn't ruined

A/N: Chapter 4! This is ANOTHER Damsay chapter but you get to see Damian's reaction about the pregnancy J Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Act like your life wasn't ruined

Leave. That's what Damian wanted to do. But he couldn't. He needed to be there for Lindsay. Lindsay! He ruined her life! Both their lives! He wished that he could go back in time and not let that happen. But he couldn't. Now, he needed to deal with the consequences of one night for the next 18 years.

After a while, Damian finally asked the question he wanted to ask ever since Lindsay said the two words: "Are you going to keep it?" "I don't know" was all Lindsay managed to say between the sobs that were constantly escaping her mouth. She then went to sit on the closest bench she found and tried to calm down. "I feel like abortion or adoption are the best options for us and our futures but killing a baby or giving it up to some random family is a very selfish decision when we're the ones who made the mistake of having sex." Lindsay then explained when she calmed down a bit.

"How far along are you? A month?" Damian asked. "Three weeks. We had sex three weeks ago.""That leaves us two months to decide if you're getting an abortion and if we decide to continue the pregnancy we'll have 6 months to decide if we give it up in adoption or we keep it.""Yeah, that sounds good." There was then a moment of silence before Lindsay spoke up:"I'd like to leave. Can you drive me back to my place?"Damian answered with a simple nod and then he got up and walked back to his car, holding Lindsay's hand.

The car ride was silent. When they arrived at Lindsay's house, Damian walked her to the door. Before entering, Lindsay gave him a quick kiss. "Babe, don't worry about it. Go spend the evening with your mom, sleep well tonight and we'll talk about this tomorrow." Damian said trying to calm down his girlfriend. He then gave Lindsay another kiss, longer this time, and left to go in his car.

Lindsay watched Damian's car leave and then she turned around to grab the door knob. She was freaking out in the inside but she couldn't let that appear on the outside. She couldn't let her mom know that she wasn't going well. She needed to act like her life wasn't ruined. And with that thought, she puted a fake smile on her face and entered the house. Ready to act like her life wasn't ruined

A/N: Who will Damian tell first about the pregnancy? How will that person react? Keep reading to find out! Don't forget to leave feedback and suggestions for the future chapters J


End file.
